1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with an increased aperture ratio.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may control an alignment state of a liquid crystal by driving a thin film transistor (TFT) arranged in each pixel.
A conventional LCD includes a plurality of pixels that are arranged along a predetermined direction in a matrix configuration. Each pixel includes a TFT. The TFT is driven in response to a driving signal provided through a scanning line to a gate thereof. The scanning line is connected to the pixels that are arranged in the predetermined direction. Each pixel also includes one or two storage capacitor lines that are arranged in a direction that is substantially parallel with the scanning line. The storage capacitor lines are connected to the pixels. A storage capacitor is connected between the storage capacitor line and the TFT. Thus, when a voltage is applied to the storage capacitor line, the storage capacitor is charged, thereby maintaining the alignment state of the liquid crystal of each pixel.
However, since the storage lines are extended to cross over a light transmitting region of the pixels, an aperture ratio of the pixels is deteriorated.